


He's Mine, Not Yours (Go Fuck Yourself)

by 614prompts



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/614prompts/pseuds/614prompts
Summary: "Hello! My name is Byun Sejoo, 13 years old!""Hi Sejoo! Why are you auditioning for Korea's Got Talent?""To prove to my Dad that having talent and being a star does not make me a 'douchebag' like my other Dad.""And your other Dad?" CY asks."Is sitting infront of me."or alternatively, Chanyeol is a douchebag that left his kid for stardom. Baekhyun would not like to get involved with him any other way, but his kid is stubborn and would like to be famous.





	1. Auditions

"Byun Sejoo! How many times do I have to tell you that you need to eat breakfast before running off to school?" Baekhyun shouts at his son, concern written all over his face as he watches the boy run around their house like a wild goose. The boy is late once again, trying to do 10 things at the same time in an attempt to get to school before 7. He has an apple stuffed in his mouth looking like a very cute pig ready for roasting while he shrugs his backpack on, his shoes halfway laced. He hasn’t even managed to comb through his messy ebony hair.

  
  


"I'll just eat when I arrive at school. Love you!" The cheeky boy shouts back at his dad, waving goodbye before blowing a flying kiss to his father. He dashes outside their house in the blink of an eye. Baekhyun didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, but smiles widely in spite of himself at the kiss he got from his son. Oh how he wished he would never grow up, he wistfully thinks to himself before looking at the breakfast he had prepared for the two of them. Guess he’ll have his breakfast for lunch as well.

  
  


His name is Byun Sejoo. 13 years old. Tall, fair skin, expressive almond shaped eyes, adorably large ears with a gregarious personality and an even bigger heart. 

  
  


He's been living at the countryside all his life, never leaving unless absolutely necessary. His dad never liked the hustle and bustle of the city - said that the sound of the cars honking 24/7 was just a headache. Nothing can ever compare to the sound of the ocean waves he said, and of the old ahjummas gossiping so early in the morning as you pass by. So they stayed, and lived simply, enjoying what the country side could offer. They were happy - or at least, Baekhyun is. Sejoo simply wanted more. He dreamed of becoming more than just a boy in a countryside with a mediocre talent, living from day to day. He wanted the best in life, and not for himself - he wanted everything for his Dad.

  
  


Sejoo pedals his trusty old bike to school while enjoying the greetings of the doting ahjummas who smile at the sight of the boy. They have all seen him grow from a tiny wee baby until he knew how to walk, run, bike, and occasionally escape from his furious father, all the while laughing in glee. His eyes look like they have that natural mischief in them, but they also have a warmth of kindness in them as well. His pretty brown eyes disappear as he waves back at the elderly with a smile, shouting "good morning!" cheerily as he pedals faster. School's about to start and he would not have the grumpy old geezer they call principal punish him again for being late. He cannot afford to be stuck in school this weekend. His Uncle Sehun already made plans and they only got one shot at doing it.

  
  


Sejoo's heart almost stops when he sees the old man standing in front of the school gates menacingly. He had that sick smile on his face, and it made the young boy's blood boil in anger. The school's clock showed he still had a minute to go and damn it if he lets that prune like man get in the middle of him and entering that school in time.

  
  


He pushes himself to go faster like his life depended on it. It's like time slowed down for him and his surroundings blurred. All he could focus on is the goal right in front of him. Slowly, the iron gates start to close. He still has a few good meters in front of him, so he surges forward, willing his legs to race like never before. He wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk right off his face - he refuses to let that geezer win. He will go on that weekend trip with his Uncle Sehun!

  
  


With a deep breath and renewed vigor, he pedals faster, watching the gates slowly close. He smirks when he saw the moment of realization on the old man's face that he would make it. Sejoo loved the look of panic the principal’s face that quickly replaced the smug look he had just a few moments prior. It was his turn to smile in glee when the old man scrambles to move out of his place in fear that Sejoo would run him over with that rusty old bike of his.

  
  


7 am. The school bell rings loudly, signalling the start of the school day.

  
  


"Good morning Mr. Kim! Such a lovely school day isn't it?" Sejoo greets the frowning man. But before he could get a scolding, he heads straight to the bicycle parking, leaving behind a seething man-baby in his trail. He may be in time for the school's gates, but his first subject teacher Mr. Choi has a nasty temper when it comes to tardiness as well.

  
  


"Sejoo-yah!" Junyoung greets the boy enthusiastically, high fiving when his best friend sat in his seat in time for class. Or more like, Mr. Choi is five minutes late so Sejoo just arrived in time before him. "Close call dude, what happened?"

  
  


"The usual. I was busy practicing until late last night. So Dad woke me up, but I didn't even hear him!" Sejoo grumbles before pulling his books out of his bag. 

  
  


"How's the practice though? Are you ready? That competition's going to be tough," Junyoung asks. He'd been a fan of his friend's singing ever since they were kids, but he knew that anything could happen on a competition of this scale.

  
  


"It's going fine I guess. I practiced hard for it, and even Mr. Lee told me I sounded nice. I just have to charm them off their pants!" Sejoo confidently says. 

  
  


"Yeah well, you better! Or else your Dad is going to skin you alive when you get back home," his best friend warns him, taking delight at the sudden look of fear on Sejoo's face. He laughs when the boy buries his face against his crossed arms on top of his desk. There's a muffled protest heard and he ruffles the curls on top of his head in consolation. "Nah dude. Your Dad loves you too much to skin you alive. He'd probably inject you with anesthesia first!" He jokes and dodges a rogue arm flinging out to hit him.

  
  


"You're making things worse. I'm nervous as it is to lie about something as big as this to him," Sejoo sighs, sitting upright once again, his distressed face on full display. He’s scared to think of how his Dad would react, but how could he let this once in a lifetime chance go? He’s fed up of living in the shadows, of being some dirty secret when they could have so much more.

  
  


"Yeah well, we both know he will not allow you to join the contest otherwise. Cheer up Sejoo! I doubt he could stop you if you already manage to pass the first round right?" Junyoung encouragingly says.

  
  


"I guess," Sejoo doubts his own answer, but the classroom door opens with their teacher coming in. Now's not the time to get nervous, he steels himself. Classes first - he could get nervous about his audition later.

  
  


Surprisingly, the school day passes by much quicker than he expected. His classes went on smoothly and before he knew it, he's bidding his best friend goodbye at the school gates before they part ways. Junyoung gave him a rabbit's foot keychain to wish him good luck on his auditions tomorrow, agesture that made him teary eyed and prompted the other boy to tease him endlessly.

  
  


"Just don't forget me when you get popular Mr. Future-Superstar-Singer, yeah?" Junyoung tells him with the widest smile on his face.

  
  


"I wouldn't dream of it. Dad says…"

  
  


"FAME IS THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL!" both boys say at the same time. They laugh at the joke, before Junyoung turns to his best friend, his face softening. 

  
  


"Do your best tomorrow Sejoo. Show that guy he missed out on meeting you," Junyoung says before waving goodbye once again and pedalling his own bike away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Saturday.

  
  
  
  


"Sejoo? Honey? Are you awake already?" Baekhyun cries from the kitchen of their humble home. 

  
  


Sejoo yawns and stretches lightly, squinting at the morning light passing through his windows. It's 7am as his bedside alarm clock shows. He huffs as he lies back on his bed, savoring the feel of the cold sheets against his skin. He fell asleep late last night, practicing quietly and making sure he had packed all his necessities in his backpack. He even triple checked everything to make sure his audition would go smoothly. Talk about paranoid. 

  
  


"Sejoo! Darling! Come on let's eat! Your food is getting cold!" Baekhyun calls out once again, prompting the child to finally get out of bed to start his very long day ahead. His Uncle Sehun should be there in 30 minutes as scheduled under the pretense of asking Sejoo for help around his shop.

  
  


"Something smells good Dad," Sejoo greets Baekhyun with a tight hug around his waist, his face buried against his Dad's back. He's feeling extra clingy today, probably from the guilt that he'd be lying about something so big to him.

  
  


Baekhyun smiles at the affection he's receiving from his son. Sejoo is a naturally bubbly kid, very bold in showing his affection too. He's not like kids his age who are grossed out by showing affection to their parents. The boy is not shy to hold his Dad's hand while walking around the streets. For fun, he leaves loud smooches on Baekhyun’s cheeks too just to annoy his father.

  
  


"Must be the new body cream I bought," Baekhyun teases the kid while turning his body to give his son's temple a kiss.

  
  


Sejoo makes a face and bites his Dad slightly. "You still smell like strawberries Dad, I was talking about the waffles."

  
  


“You look like you lack sleep young man,” Baekhyun notices, his mother duck instincts kicking into full gear upon seeing the dark circles under his son’s eyes. “Have you been sleeping well? Are you cramming school stuff again? Any problems at school?” He fires off all at once.

  
  


“Dad, you’re being paranoid again,” Sejoo laughs at his father, holding the hand that’s gently caressing his face. “I’m sleeping well Dad, I just got excited last night and watched Youtube until late,” he gave as an excuse.

  
  


“As long as you’re not doing this every night baby, okay?” Baekhyun says.

  
  


“Yes Dad,” he reassures his worrying father. “By the way, I’ll be out with Uncle Sehun today. He said he needed an extra set of hands at his shop so I volunteered,” Sejoo says, avoiding eye contact with Baekhyun who had just started serving their breakfast at the table. 

  
  


“Yeah? Well, as long as you don’t cause trouble alright?” Baekhyun shrugs. 

  
  


“You know that I am even better than you at fixing cars Dad. I don’t think I’ll be causing trouble for Uncle Sehun at this point,” Sejoo huffs, making his father laugh.

  
  


“Don’t be an arrogant brat Sejoo. Just because you’re better than me at fixing cars, doesn’t mean you cannot cause trouble. You’re worse when paired with Sehun! Every time he’s with you, it’s like he becomes even more childish than usual!” Baekhyun complains about his long time friend.

  
  


“That is why he’s my best friend Dad,” Sejoo says.

  
  


“Hey! I thought I was your best friend?” Baekhyun protests with an adorable pout. If he thinks Sehun is childish, Sejoo thinks his father should look at the mirror whenever he pouts, because he doesn’t look a day older than eighteen.

  
  


“I thought so too, until I figured I couldn’t talk about cars and Star Wars with you,” Sejoo teases him with a handsome smile.

  
  


“I don’t even know where you get these things from Sejoo, I never raised you to be a nerd,” Baekhyun fires back before letting out a loud sigh, laughing loudly after seeing his son’s deeply offended face.

  
  


Sejoo lets him win this round, lets him have the last word. Because the words on the tip of his tongue would seriously cause him trouble and he knew better than to upset his father before he even had the chance to audition. He liked seeing his father’s happy face before he leaves anyway. The image of his bright smile and sound of laughter would serve well as a good luck charm for him.

  
  


_ I know it comes from my other Appa, Dad. I know he loves fixing cars and Star Wars - especially Yoda. I know he loves acting, composing, singing - I know him more than you think I do. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun arrives on time, asking Baekhyun if it’s alright to bring his child along to the shop. Sejoo is proud his uncle managed to ask his father without spilling anything after his dad threw a very doubtful glare instead of answering. The pursed lips and sky high arch of his brows would usually be the downfall of his mischievous uncle. He had been on the receiving end of that glare for far too many times, he half expected the adult to confess everything even before they managed to leave the house. Thankfully, his uncle stuck to their practiced dialogue and his dad bought it.

  
  


Sejoo appears a few minutes later, dressed up in his usual gear when he does actually help in Sehun’s automobile shop. His stained overalls and black shirt were the perfect cover up for the biggest lie of his life yet. His actual clothes for the audition are already in Sehun’s car, along with his guitar, a gift he got from an old musician living down their street. He always stopped by after classes to listen to the old man playing on his guitar, receiving lessons from him on lazy afternoons too. The man adored his young fan so much he gave his guitar to him after moving out. It surprised Baekhyun to see his son carrying the big instrument home, more so when Sejoo played a few songs for him which he already learned. The father’s heart ached at the sight of his kid on the guitar, reminding him so much of someone. But Sejoo was happy, and he could at least live with the music in their house.

  
  


“You ready?” Sehun asks Sejoo upon noticing him approaching them at the living room. Somehow, the younger boy knew he was asking about something much deeper. Are you ready for the real thing? He seems to ask. Are you sure about this?

  
  


But Sejoo had been ready for this ever since he found out about the truth. He had been ready since he decided to join the audition.

  
  


“Yeah,” Sejoo answers with a firm nod. “We should probably go now Uncle. We wouldn’t want the work to pile up at the shop while you spend hours gossiping with Dad,” Sejoo snickers at the affronted look and sneaks in a quick kiss to his father’s cheeks before dashing out the door. A quick kiss for another good luck before he faces fate.

  
  


“Yah! Byun Sejoo be careful okay?” He hears his father shout from behind him. Sehun had immediately followed the younger boy outside the small home. Sejoo waves back to his Dad whose back is now stuck on their doorway while watching the two climb inside Sehun’s car. He looks so handsome and young that people actually mistake them for brothers instead of father and child. It makes his father shy, but Sejoo is proud and beams whenever he hears this from strangers. That’s how much he admires his young Dad.

  
  


“Don’t worry about me Dad!” Sejoo shouts from his seat inside the car. “Go to work safely okay? Bye!” He waves back to his Dad enthusiastically until the car turns at the corner and the house is effectively out of sight.

  
  


Sejoo lets out a huge sigh once he settled in his seat. He saw his uncle sparing him a short glance in concern, but drove nonetheless. This is it. He’s on his way to his dream, probably breaking his sweet Dad’s heart along the way, but it’s progress. No matter what happens today, he will be happy that he did it. He will get to share his talent with the world, at the same time showing that arrogant man what he had lost.

  
  


The ride to the train station didn’t take long - traffic wasn’t really a problem when living in the countryside. Before he knew it, they were parking the car already. It’s 9 in the morning and they arrived just in time for their train ride to Seoul. This is not the first time he would be riding the express train going to the capital. But the last one he took was years ago for his birthday celebration, one that he begged his Dad for weeks to be spent in Seoul. His Dad would not have budged if not for Sejoo running away and spending his day in Sehun and Luhan’s abode. Sejoo was too young to understand why his Dad didn’t want to go to Seoul and all he knew was that his wish was being rejected. He had been a good boy all his life! This was the first time he asked for something and his Dad didn’t even think about it, outright rejecting his idea. Taking pity on their favorite kid in the world, the two other adults placated the young child and convinced Baekhyun that it should be alright to spend a day or two in the city. They even volunteered themselves to go along with the small family, saying it’s been a while since they also stepped foot in the place.

  
  


The announcement over the speakers bring Sejoo back to the present and his current surroundings. Sehun had led them to the right train and they boarded without a hitch. It’s different from the way he remembers it, but it’s comfortable - he even got to take the window seat. Bags and guitar carefully stowed away with only his phone in hand, the thirteen year old observes his Uncle Sehun as he updates his husband of their current location. That yes, he managed to bring them on time to the station and they’re on their way to Seoul as planned. Whipped, Sejoo thought of what his Dad always used to say to describe the couple. It’s cute though. He wished his Dad could find love like that.

  
  


They leave in 5 minutes, the lady kindly announces over the PA and an excited shiver runs down Sejoo’s spine. The city’s about an hour ride away and Sehun gently reminded him to spend his time sleeping instead. He’d just wake him up when they’re about to arrive, with enough time for him to change his clothes. 

  
  


There’s a quiet rumble under their feet and the train leaves the station smoothly. Sejoo tries to sleep, head resting against the window as he watches trees and small houses fly by. He wants to close his eyes except that everything he sees outside the window intrigues him. His fascination makes Sehun smile, ruffling the boy’s messy locks before reminding him to get more sleep while he can. He doubts the boy would be able to rest once they’re in the audition venue.

  
  


A little after starting through their journey, the boy does fall asleep, the fatigue of staying up late for practice finally catching up to him. Despite the boy acting all brave and grown up with his decision to audition today, he was still just a kid, and a very adorable one at that. The poor thing’s body finally gave up, and the cool window glass lulls him to sleep.

  
  


Sehun spends the time calling an old friend to remind him of the favor he had asked for today. Junmyeon was all too happy to arrange for their transportation once they arrive in Seoul. Is the boy worth the trouble of contacting an old lover? Yes, Sehun thinks so. The boy had been nothing but a ray of light in their simple lives in the country. Besides, Junmyeon is now happily married like he is. Luhan even happened to be friends with his husband.

  
  


More interesting is that Junmyeon has connections to the show that Sejoo wanted to audition to. The man managed to pull some strings and arrange for the boy to be included in the list of applicants for the show. It really wasn’t that hard to do either - Sehun had simply sent him a video of the boy singing for his Dad’s birthday with a song he made on his own. It’s a simple tune for a young boy, but remarkable nonetheless for a boy his age. He is a natural talent, Junmyeon said, and the management would gladly have him on the show for auditions.

  
  


A few minutes before they arrived at the Seoul station, Sehun wakes up the boy, those almond shaped eyes blinking in confusion for a minute.

  
  


“Time for you to change clothes, buddy,” Sehun says, handing over the neatly packed clothes that his husband prepared. Sejoo just nods obediently and heads towards the comfort rooms.

  
  


Thankfully, the restroom is more spacious than he expected, making the process of changing clothes easy for him. His Uncle Luhan picked a lovely yellow button up for him, paired with some black jeans. Sehun laughed when he saw the outfit while they were shopping but his husband just elbowed his ribs to get him to shut up. Sejoo thought he looked ridiculous then, but Luhan assured the boy he looked really nice, that he even reminded him of a singer. The outfit alone makes him look like a star. Now looking at his reflection, he can’t help but feel like his Uncle Luhan had made a good point. 

  
  


An announcement over the PA startles Sejoo and he glances one last time over his reflection before grabbing his discarded clothes and stuffing it in his other bag. Sehun whistles when he sees the kid approaching their seat, and gives him two thumbs up before ruffling the unruly hair even more in adoration. Sejoo laughs as he fights off the hand messing up his hair even more. Another announcement is made that they are approaching Seoul station in just a few minutes and that passengers taking off in this station should get prepared for departure. There is a flurry of movement around them, people starting to check their surroundings for belongings they may have left out during the trip. Sejoo just stretches out his limbs and checks his phone for the time. 9:55 in the morning. Great. Everything is going as scheduled.

  
  


Sehun grabs the rest of their bags and checks if they have everything. Sejoo nods in affirmation and looks outside the window again. Undoubtedly, the scenery outside had changed greatly. Gone were the trees and stretches of lands to be replaced by tall buildings packed so close together.

  
  


As soon as they step out of the station, they were greeted by a handsome young man that Sejoo didn’t know. Sehun introduced him as Junmyeon, an old friend. The guy must be important Sejoo thought, as he looked expensive, with his hair pushed up away from his face and his whole outfit looking like he came straight from an advertisement. He bowed politely to the guy and introduced himself as his Dad always taught him to do.

  
  


Junmyeon got startled when he saw Sejoo up close as they shook hands. He even sent an inquisitive gaze towards Sehun who just shrugged and asked where the older man’s car is. It’s obvious his friend had a lot of explaining to do.

  
  


During the car ride, Sejoo learns that Junmyeon owns the company producing the show Korea’s Got Talent and that he’s actually looking forward to see how far he would come in the competition. The kid’s ears burn red at the tips as the man complimented his singing skills, saying shy thank yous in return.

  
  


“You remind me so much of a friend of mine Sejoo, it’s funny really,” Junmyeon comments finally, his curiosity getting the better of him. Eyes carefully studying the boy in front of him sipping on the banana milk he had offered earlier. From the eyes, nose and definitely the ears, he could guess who the father is, but he just wanted confirmation.

  
  


“He’s Chanyeol’s kid,” Sehun answers him. Junmyeon’s eyebrow flew up at the news, his face stuck in a funny shocked expression. How could he never have known about this?

  
  


“It’s a long story and it’s not my story to tell,” the younger guy says, rolling his shoulders lazily like he had not just dropped a bomb of information on his friend.

  
  


Sejoo quietly sips his banana milk during this time, stealing glances at the man in front of him observing his reaction. Would this new information kick him out from the competition? He’s far more concerned about this than exposing who his father is. Coming into terms after finding out this secret had been a rough journey for him. He wants to come out on top of the competition with his skills, and not who his father is. He’s not going to play his game that way.

  
  


“Wow, I mean - I guessed from the ears but wow,” is all that Junmyeon manages to stutter. He takes another look at the kid, laughing at how funny fate works in this world. The kid is almost an exact carbon copy of the singer. From the hair, face and even the tall and skinny physique. His current outfit does not help at all. It’s almost like looking at a Chanyeol from years ago.

  
  


“Does Chanyeol know?” Junmyeon asks Sehun.

  
  


“It’s complicated,” Sehun just shrugs. To be honest, if Baekhyun had his way, Chanyeol will never ever have Sejoo within a ten mile radius. The other father was resolute that he never wants the singer to be in their lives again. But the kid had dreams and Sehun wanted to support him. Is there any other way to achieve this? Probably, but Sehun saw just how much the boy wanted this, so he agreed. They’ll all just have to face Baekhyun’s wrath together later. Maybe he could just shove Chanyeol in front of the fuming man as sacrifice and they would be saved. That does not sound like a bad idea at all.

  
  


“Are you excited to meet your father?” Junmyeon turns to Sejoo who turned even more quiet at the conversation. He’s answered by a mere shrug of shoulders and a deep sigh.

  
  


To be honest, Sejoo isn’t sure if he’s excited to finally meet his father or just excited to show to his face how well his Dad raised him all by himself. Will Chanyeol be able to recognize him? He was just a small baby when he left, so chances are slim that he will. He just hopes that he can show the man a flawless audition and that he could be a better man than him.

  
  


The remainder of the car ride stays quiet after that. Only the soft music playing could be heard, a song recently released by Chanyeol funnily enough. The driver later says that they are arriving at their destination. From outside, you can already see the lines of hopeful people all wanting to join the competition. Cameras are stationed outside to capture the crowd’s excitement over the event. There are groups practicing around too, people dancing and showing off a taste of what they can do.

  
  


“Well, Sejoo, I’m not supposed to play favorites, but know I’m rooting for you okay?” Junmyeon says, surprising the kid, giving him a warm smile and a thumbs up. “Break a leg,” he says, before his driver is opening the door for Sejoo, ushering them out of the limo.

  
  


Standing in front of the studio building, Sejoo begins to feel the familiar onsluaght of nerves. How could one mere child make a difference in a competition this huge? He could already feel the stare of adults as their gracious host’s driver led him and his uncle to the very front of the line, bypassing even the registration table. He saw him talk to an elegant lady standing at the back who then motioned for them to come closer. She gave Sejoo a once over before smiling sweetly to the elderly man.

  
  


“I’ll take good care of them, don’t worry,” She says and gestures for them to follow her inside the building. Sejoo barely manages to bow out of respect to the elderly man who kindly escorted them out before he scrambles to follow his uncle and their new guide. 

  
  


It’s a maze inside, and he wonders if his uncle would be able to navigate them inside this building without getting lost once or twice. The whole structure is huge with a modern and clean style to it, and he could hear their guide sharing some information about the building, but he’s too busy looking around to pay much attention to it. They step inside one of the elevators before she takes them into another corridor. Sejoo could finally see the huge Korea’s Got Talent poster outside telling him they’ve finally arrived at the audition.

  
  


“The audition is already ongoing now. You actually arrived just in time. I’m guessing from the guitar, you don’t need any audio so I’ll just head over to the organizers and tell them you’re here so they can set up a mini interview with you alright?” The lady tells them, smiling at Sejoo. Nodding in confirmation that no audio background help is needed, she leaves the pair in front of a huge open door. They can see just how much work goes into this thing by looking inside. Staff are carrying props, costumes, camera equipment and other things while running around the area. 

  
  


“Byun Sejoo?” A different person calls out his name this time. The guy was wearing a comms set and carrying a clipboard, a huge laminated ID hung around his neck. 

  
  


Sejoo raises his hand as though in school and the guy just tells him to follow him for a mini interview. He laughs at the panicked face of the minor and pats his back in encouragement. It’s nothing serious, he explains, just some basic questions about his name, where he came from and anything they can use as clips when they edit the auditions for airing. Still looking nervous, Sehun held his hand all the way to the brightly lit set they have made for the interviews. A lady comes forward to check on his appearance, looking quite satisfied with what she sees. She ends up only applying some clear lip gloss on his slightly dry looking lips. After fluffing his hair a little bit, she guides him to a chair with a single camera set up in front of it.

  
  


“So, I just want you to look at the camera and give me a short introduction about yourself okay?” The same guy from before says, before standing beside the camera set up. “Don’t be nervous, be yourself, if not a little bit more sweet? The audience loves kid contestants anyway,” he says before looking at the guy who’s in charge of the camera. “Ready? Okay. In 3, 2, 1!”

  
  


Sejoo is still in a daze when the mini interview ends. The guy seemed to like him too much that the mini interview stretched longer, said that the camera loves the way Sejoo registers in front of it, his face made to be seen in front of TVs across the country. It will take some time for him to be called on stage so they were told to proceed to the waiting room where they could sit and watch while waiting for his turn.

  
  


The waiting room as it turns out is not as packed with participants as one would expect, each one minding their own business, practicing or watching the ongoing audition for possible threats to their act. A quick glance around the room and it’s obvious that Sejoo is the youngest of the bunch. No one even spares him a glance. Who’s going to think of him as serious competition anyway?

  
  


The huge television screen shows that there is a dance act going on. Sejoo looks up and watches in mild interest - he’s more curious to see the judges, to be completely honest, but the camera doesn’t focus on them. He’s familiar with who the panel will be, the only change being Kyungsoo who replaced Yixing for this year. Boa will still be there as the most senior of all judges in the entertainment industry. Next is Jongdae, also known as Chen - his playful demeanor makes him an easy favorite of the auditionees out of all the judges, but his words could still cut like a knife if he’s not impressed with your singing abilities.

  
  


Last but not the least is Park Chanyeol - former idol, now a respected music producer, solo artist, and actor. He has the whole nation in the palm of his hand. Fangirls love him for his glorious idol days, the older generation adores him for his dramas, while the new generation is grateful for the chart topping songs he’d been producing for the new blood of idols.

  
  


Byun Sejoo only knows him as his biological Dad who left him when he was still a baby to pursue his idol career.

  
  


Every once in a while the door opens to reveal a staff member to call the name of the next act to audition. To avoid the feeling of being nervous, Sejoo brings out his guitar to play some tunes to calm his nerves. Plugging his earphones into his ears to cancel out the noise surrounding him and the weird energy permeating in the room, he begins to practice his audition piece quietly, humming under his breath, strumming as quietly as possible too.

  
  


This method worked well that it actually surprised him when Sehun nudged him to get his attention when the staff calls him for his turn already. Standing up, he obediently follows the staff out the door and through some corridors before arriving backstage. A group of guys check his guitar for a bit, plugging in an auxiliary cord, before instructing him to wait for them to finish setting up the stage for his performance.

  
  


A quick touch up on his face, and Sejoo is thrust in front of Key who is in charge of hosting. He greets Sehun warmly with a friendly smile and a handshake before gathering Sejoo in a hug. The camera is on them immediately, capturing every minute of their interaction. Key gushes about how dashing Sejoo looks for his audition, saying how different agencies would call him immediately begging for him to be a trainee no matter what happens during his auditions. Key is lively to talk to, nothing is scripted, but he just makes it so natural to talk to him, asking about Sejoo’s experience in his travel from the countryside all the way to Seoul amongst other things. He is very effective in his dialogue to dispel any nervous energy that Sejoo doesn’t think much about answering him and he relaxes almost instantly.

  
  


Upon receiving a go signal from the production team, Key wishes Sejoo a good luck before letting him go alone on stage. The stage is huge and it feels like forever before Sejoo arrives in the middle of it where a mic stand is set up for him. He can see the judges’ table right in front of him and for some reason, he wants to avoid looking at it until the very last minute. He braces himself before flashing a bright smile to the judges and waving to the camera. The audience immediately swoons.

  
  


“Hey there you cutie, what’s your name?” Boa asks Sejoo, adoration already in her eyes as she spots the flower-like boy in the middle of the stage. Decades in the industry and she is still a stunner.

  
  


“Hi! My name is Byun Sejoo and I am thirteen years old,” he politely answers with another smile, his lucky dimple showing. It’s the smile he uses with the ahjummas back home to get free treats from their stalls - and it works here too, apparently, because he hears the cooing from the audience members at the front. In true showmanship, he turns to look at them, giving them a finger heart and a cheeky smile with a wink. The camera loved it.

  
  


“Sejoo! My man! Thirteen years old and you already look like a heartbreaker!” Jongdae comments on his microphone making the audience laugh, his smile saying he’s already amused with the kid and had earned himself a point in his favor. 

  
  


“He does kind of look like me when I was younger, don’t you think?” Chanyeol intercepts. Sejoo’s focus immediately shifts to him, and for the first time, he gives his father a long hard look in close proximity. He’s handsome, there’s no question about that, and the years had been kind to him. His photos and videos of how good looking he could be are not lying. Chanyeol’s eyes, nose and ears are copies of what Sejoo sees on himself everyday staring at the mirror. But the man looks like he really is full of himself. How the public does not see this side of him is a wonder. How could such a seemingly innocent and charismatic man in society’s eyes be such an asshole in real life, Sejoo asks himself. Such a huge fucking lie.

  
  


“Don’t flatter yourself too much Chanyeol. You were not that cute when you were younger,” Kyungsoo immediately shoots down his friend’s claim, making the boy laugh. To be clear, he’s more than happy to put the man in his place. Being friends with him for years does give him that privilege.

  
  


“But Sejoo!” Jongdae exclaims, wanting the attention back to him and to the ongoing audition. “You’re at such a young age! Why are you auditioning for Korea’s Got Talent?” he asks, genuinely curious to know why a seemingly lost lamb would want to join a high pressure competition full of wolves like this one.

  
  


“Well, I’d like to prove to my Dad that having talent and being a star does not make me a ‘douchebag’ like my other Dad.” The answer just sort of slips out of Sejoo’s lips, the reality of all of this happening in front of him finally crashing down on him. The audience oohs in sudden interest at his shady answer.

  
  


“And your other Dad?” It was Chanyeol who asks this time, eyebrow raised in piqued interest.

  
  


“Is sitting right in front of me,” he says, eyes now locked with Chanyeol’s, who looked shell shocked at this. 

  
  


“Hello Chanyeol-ssi,” he greets the male who is now frozen, not forgetting to bow in deeply ingrained manners. 

 

“I know it’s been years, but I just want you to know that my other Dad, Byun Baekhyun had raised me well without your help,” he finally says before the whole room turns into chaos. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost 6 months, I finally managed to write chapter 1 of this prompt.
> 
> I know that in the original post, Sejoo is only 10 years old, but my favorite beta in the world told me that 13 is about the right age to start acting rebellious. So, with that I bumped his age a little bit.
> 
> I also have no experience in the production of a show whatsoever, so if there are inaccuracies, please kindly point them out to me so I can correct them. 
> 
> Lastly, the amount of support for this prompt over in Twitter is truly appreciated. I want to say thank you for all those who waited patiently for this, and sorry if this did not meet your expectations. However, I am happy with how things are working out so I still hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Oh, and Happiest Birthday to our baby boy, Byun Baekhyunnie~! 💕💕💕
> 
> Hugs and kisses  
> \- Admin Pupper 🐶
> 
>  
> 
> Follow us on Twitter:  
>  @614prompts 
> 
> We're a prompt/tweetfic account all for the love of ChanBaek. 
> 
> ✅QT on #614tweetfics  
> ❌Prompts are NOT open for adoption, translation, and cross-posting.  
> 💌 Send us a message  @614prompts 


	2. Byun Baekhyun

Byun Baekhyun is a simple man with simple needs and happiness. One of them is having weekends off. The second, if not the most important, is spending those weekends off with his son Sejoo. Call him whipped, but he's soft for the kid with the cutest eye smile and kindest heart he had ever come across. Like any other dad out there, he's convinced his own kid is the best one out there - an angel in disguise. Well, except for when he decides to be naughty and play pranks on his own father. The rascal.

 

With a wide smile and one hand carrying a shopping bag of ice cream, Baekhyun enters the OhSen Garage. His manager from the small hotel he works at had given him a day off today. It turned out to be a slow day at work and his help won't be needed after all. He politely greets the few workers at the shop that Sehun and Luhan owns. They smile back at the young father, knowing him from the number of times he came to pick up Sejoo after a day of helping around. 

 

Sehun and Sejoo are nowhere to be seen amidst the busy bodies of the older aged men. So he heads to the small office at the back to check if the two are slacking off in the air conditioned room to escape the sweltering summer heat. However, he is only greeted by the sight of a surprised Luhan who looked like a deer caught in the headlights (no pun intended).

 

Immediately, Baekhyun knew something was off and the two missing males are up to no good. 

 

“So where should I go to stop whatever these two are doing?” Baekhyun exasperatedly asks. He’d rather catch them early before they are able to execute another one of their genius plans. Another trip to the emergency room for a broken limb is not in his agenda nor budget right now.

 

Luhan, a terrible liar, stammers in coming up with an excuse, asking if the father wants to sip on some juice instead. It’s painfully obvious that they have not accounted that Baekhyun would be given a day off and would be able to catch them so early.

 

"Where is Oh Sehun and my child, Luhan?" Baekhyun asks once again, eyes narrowed into slits.

 

"I think it'll be better if you talk to Sehun yourself?" Luhan offers in response, making use of his doe eyes to its fullest extent to look innocent. The man knew he was sacrificing his own husband, but Sehun is far away, safe from Baekhyun’s wrath - while he, on the other hand, is standing only a few feet away from death’s grip. The blond man quickly dials his husband’s number and hands over his own phone to the other.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t like where this is going, his mind already coming up with the most ridiculous scenarios of where the two could be. He saw a poster about a music festival in his workplace and Sejoo mentioned it sometime ago. Maybe he managed to convince his uncle to bring him there? Or they could be at the beach? It’s possible with the insufferable summer heat blazing upon them. But Luhan was left behind, and that doesn’t make sense. Sehun is like a sticky glue stuck to his small husband’s side most of the time.

 

“Hey sexy, missed me already?” Sehun obnoxiously answers and Baekhyun wants to vomit at the disgusting way his friend answers the phone. 

 

“No, I did not, you fucktard,” Baekhyun hisses at the phone, and he knew even without seeing the younger male, that he recoiled at the unwelcomed voice. “But I am interested to know where you are and what you did with my child.”

 

“Oh loosen up hyung!” Sehun answers, his voice doing that weird thing where it goes higher when he’s trying to lie on the fly, a trait Baekhyun had learned to recognize early on in their friendship. The unfortunate bastard is always up to no good, but could never lie to save his life. “Sejoo is doing fine with me, we’re just a few minutes away enjoying a walk.”

 

“A walk? In the middle of this hellish summer? Really?” Baekhyun deadpans. Oh, he can play this game with Sehun. His eyes shifting focus on the blond man trying so hard to look small behind the computer monitor, acting nonchalant though he knows he’s hanging on to every word that’s coming out of his friend’s mouth. He’s just as involved in this whole fiasco as his missing husband, and Baekhyun knows it.

 

“Yup,” Sehun confidently says, even popping the sound of the p at the end of his answer. 

 

“Then, I suppose you both can go back to the shop in about 10 minutes time? Before I show your dear, lovely husband some very interesting things about you online?” Baekhyun quips back, voice so saccharine that even Luhan shivers in his seat.

 

There’s only silence coming from the other line and Baekhyun honestly thought his friend did not take the bait. Until a gasp of realization comes through and the young father was only too delighted that his naive friend had once again, fallen into his trap. Check. Mate.

 

“You wouldn’t!” Sehun unbelievingly says, and Baekhyun is a wicked man for he could already picture what his friend’s stricken face looks like. 

 

“Oh you better believe me that I would, Oh Sehun,” Baekhyun assures him. “So, you better tell me where you are right now or I will not hesitate to show photos to your lovely husband,” he continues to threaten for good measure.

 

The other line is silent before a sigh and grumble is heard. “I don’t think we could be back in 10 minutes hyung. We’re quite far away,” Sehun finally admits, earning a raised eyebrow from the father.

 

“Where are you exactly so I can come pick you up?” Baekhyun insists.

 

“A car isn’t exactly going to cut it hyung,” Sehun says over the phone. “I mean is your license even valid? When did you last renew that?” Sehun is stalling and Byun Baekhyun is losing his patience.

 

“Answer me, Oh. Where the fuck are you and where is my child?”

 

“Uhhh... Seoul?”

 

Well, shit.

 

 

Baekhyun had constant nightmares before, of his son being taken away from him. Faceless men holding him back while he watches them dress him up in expensive clothes and showering him with all the toys a young boy could want. Then a tall man would call for his name and Sejoo would come running to him, smiling. Together, hand in hand, they leave him behind. He’d always wake up a crying mess. It had gotten better through the years, but the chills it gave him never really left.

 

It feels surreal, his bad dreams slowly becoming his reality. Never did Baekhyun think that he will be travelling all the way to Seoul to bring his son back home.

 

To make matters worse, it was his own kid who thought of running away from him. He wasn’t too strict with Sejoo, was he? He knew he could never offer a real reason why he always avoided going to Seoul to him, but would that be enough to drive him away? Baekhyun always supported him, one way or another, working his ass off to provide for their little family to live comfortably. The kid was never deprived of simple things a growing child may ask for. He loved with all his heart and gave his all. Was that not enough after all?

 

Insecurities as an inadequate father kept on eating him alive as he travels to Seoul alone. As soon as he heard the place from Sehun, it left him breathless and weak. His friend could only tell him to come to the city and call him once he arrives. They’ll explain everything to him when they meet, for only Sejoo can tell him anything, and right now the kid is apparently busy. Sehun cuts off the phone call when someone calls out for his Sejoo’s name in the background, muttering excuses and telling him to make his journey quick. Luhan could only smile in apology and offer him a ride to the train station to catch the next trip leaving in 20 minutes.

 

Seoul still looks as dreary and unimpressive to him as the last time he went to visit with Sejoo. It feels cold despite the summer heat causing sweat to start forming at the back of his neck already. He feels no attachment to the place anymore. Nothing tethering him to a place he once called home. He sighs as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Sehun’s number. He should get this over and done with, leave the place as soon as possible.

 

Sehun does not pick up on the first call. Annoyed, Baekhyun calls him one more time, praying for his idiotic friend to pick up as he has no clue on where to go beyond the train station gates. He’s already feeling ostracized with how different he looks from the trendy people filing in and out of the station, his muted almost faded clothes contrasting highly with the bright colors of not only the people, but the city itself.

 

Sehun finally picks up the call just before it gets cut off. He sounds rushed, panicky, with short instructions for Baekhyun to come to a specific broadcasting station as soon as possible. Baekhyun could hear a flurry of commotion from Sehun’s side, people talking fast as if there’s something huge going on. Worried, Baekhyun asks his friend’s what’s going on.

 

“It’s Sejoo, hyung. They’re taking Sejoo. Hurry!” Sehun quickly says and hangs up. 

 

Blood freezes in Baekhyun’s veins and the worst scenarios play inside his head. He frantically flags down a cab and asks the driver to take him to the station. 

 

“Please hurry,” he begs, eyes watery. “There’s something wrong going on with my child,” he explains, and the driver nods in understanding before speeding away from the station on to the roads of Seoul.

 

Baekhyun clutches on his phone as if it’s his life line, agitated to get another call from Sehun for any update on what’s happening to Sejoo. He tried multiple times since he got in the cab to call his friend but it all went to voicemail. He has a bad habit of oral fixation and right now, his nails are suffering from how he keeps on biting down on them due to anxiety. Traffic is not that bad, but they’re still quite far off from their destination from what he had learned from his driver. But, anything bad could get worse in only a span of a few minutes and that is exactly what Baekhyun is dreading. He still has no idea what’s going on and who is taking his son away from him.

 

Is it Chanyeol? Have the bastard finally caught up to him and his lies and managed to take his son away from him when he least expects it? But it’s impossible. He had even paid a hefty amount of money to change Sejoo’s name so he would not be able to track him down. But why now? Why would he take his son away from him when everything’s going well and dandy as it is. They’re living simply in their country lives. Chanyeol’s enjoying his bachelor life, free of worries about raising a kid, touring and partying to his heart’s content. It just doesn’t make any sense.

 

Baekhyun’s phone remain motionless in his hand for the majority of the ride. He could almost see the top of the building amidst the other skyscrapers when the thing vibrates suddenly.

 

“Where are you?” Sehun frantically asks.

 

“I’m almost there. 5 minutes tops,” Baekhyun easily answers, his mind willing the red light to green so they could arrive sooner. “Where is Sejoo?” he asks.

 

“He’s right here with me, but we need you here as soon as possible hyung. Everything’s a mess and the kid may try not look like it, but he is terrified,” Sehun divulges and the father’s stomach churns at the thought of his son’s big, expressive eyes turning teary with fear.

 

“Don’t fucking let go of him Oh Sehun,” Baekhyun threatens, his grip on his phone tightening, his eyes blazing with protectiveness only a parent could have. Their car turns left and he finally sees the building to his right just a few distances away. “I’m almost there. Don’t you fucking let go of that kid or I will cut your balls off!” He shouts at the phone, knees trembling at the thought of running at lightning speed to save his kid from whatever it is that is scaring him.

 

“I won’t. Just come quick please. We’re at the 25th floor,” he says and the call gets cut off once again, leaving Baekhyun a cursing mess. The taxi is not moving once again at the sudden traffic so he decides to fuck it and run the whole way to the building. It’s not that far off anyway. Leaving a small bundle of money enough to cover for his fare and a tip, he quickly opens the passenger door and dashes towards the station building.

 

He bypasses the security at the front when a small group of people walks in, blending as much as he can to avoid suspicion. It works miraculously in his favor as he was able to get in through the glass doors and ride in one of the elevators completely unnoticed. He keeps glancing at the small screen showing all the floors they’re passing by. Soon not coming soon enough for him and by the time the doors open for the correct floor, he’s dashing outside again looking for his kid.

 

He’s met by a view of a long deserted corridor, doors at each side. There’s no way of telling which door would reveal Sejoo inside. It feels like a wicked game of hide and seek. 

 

He has half a mind to scream out his kid’s name just to see where he is when the elevator doors behind him open once again. The last person he wants to see in this situation stepping out, still oblivious to the frozen figure in front of him. It takes a second most before the newcomer’s being shoved against a wall, a small but surprisingly strong man pushing against his chest demanding to know where his kid went, wanting a go at his neck.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol breathlessly says, he looks more surprised at seeing this familiar face after so many years.

 

“Where the fuck is my kid Chanyeol? And what have you done with him?” Baekhyun furiously says, lashing out when people started pulling him away from the celebrity. His small stature makes him easy to handle by the men trying to subdue him, but he puts up a decent fight, almost escaping once to lunge at Chanyeol again.

 

“I don’t know. I came here to see him myself,” Chanyeol panting, massaging a part of his neck that Baekhyun had managed to hold on to. He’s obviously winded by the sudden attack. 

 

It takes a while, but Chanyeol speaks up again, stopping Baekhyun in his efforts to break free from his captors’ grasp. “He’s mine isn’t he? Your appearance here just confirmed that.” 

 

“He’s mine. And his name is Byun Sejoo. Let that info sink in that fucking thick skull of yours,” Baekhyun hisses. It’s dangerous how badly he wants to beat up the guy. To make him hurt after all these years. But he knows his priorities. He needs to find Sejoo first before this dickhead could get to him and take him away.

 

“Let’s go talk to him together,” Chanyeol offers, ordering the men to let go of the fuming male. “I just wanted to know the truth. Nothing more,” he promises.

 

Baekhyun yanks his arms away from the men who lets him go easily this time. Glaring at them before focusing on the singer with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. If looks could kill, Chanyeol would be incinerated and cremated at this point, ashes being gently blown away by the wind. He’s dubious about this deal, but the guy seems to know where to find his kid.

 

Chanyeol sighs. Not waiting for any response, he turns his back to Baekhyun and leads the way. The two other men flank Baekhyun’s sides on guard, just in case he decides to get violent again. 

 

Baekhyun follows the other man quietly, thinking of ways on how to get his son safely away from the place with no way of them knowing where they could’ve went. It seems impossible, but he’s been hiding for so long that he does not want to give up without a fight.

 

His reverie is broken by the sound of Sejoo’s voice calling out for him. 

 

“Dad!”

 

His head snaps up at the call, furrowed face giving way into a relieved expression at the sight of his son running towards him, arms outstretched and Baekhyun is thrown back in time to seeing a much younger Sejoo crying at the sound of thunder at the strongest of storms. He envelopes the kid in a bone crushing hug as soon as they make contact. His son murmuring apologies before pulling away.

 

“Are you okay? What happened? Did they hurt you?” He asks worriedly, brushing his son’s hair away from his face, turning his body at different angles to inspect for any damage. 

 

“Are you his father?” A man in his forties asks. 

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol answer at the same time.

 

Baekhyun sends another murderous glare towards Chanyeol. How dare he claim Sejoo as his son after all these years he’s been absent.

 

There's an uncomfortable silence in the room and Baekhyun uses the opportunity to assert his presence as Sejoo’s father. “He’s mine, I’m his father,” Baekhyun clarifies, a hard emphasis heard on the word mine. He would like to feel guilty that it makes it sound like his son is an object that he could own, but he needs this fact to be loud and clear in the room. Sejoo is his son, and nobody else’s. Not Chanyeol’s, his.

 

“Well, your son just declared in an auditorium full of people that Chanyeol is his father. What do you have to say about that?” The same balding man questions him, his tone mocking. There’s got to be at least 10 other angry people in the room looking at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

 

Sejoo has the decency to look guilty at his actions, but Baekhyun is totally taken aback by the revelation of what just happened. How do you even answer a question like that? He clenches his fists as he tries to come up with a sensible answer.

 

A man impeccably dressed, looking much younger than the balding geezer who’s annoying Baekhyun stands up and stretches out his hand when they got closer. “Hello Mr. Byun, I believe we haven’t formally met.” He’s firm as he shakes their clasped hands. “My name is Kim Junmyeon and I am the head producer of this show your son decided to join in.” 

 

Baekhyun still can’t seem to follow. What the hell is really happening?

 

“Mr. Byun, if you must know, your son Sejoo had been given a great opportunity to be part of Korea’s Got Talent,” he tries to explain. “Well, at least he tried to audition before he dropped the bomb on us that Chanyeol is his father in the middle of the stage. As you can imagine, this info caught us off guard and did not sit well with the public.”

 

Well, shit. The situation is so much worse than what Baekhyun had expected.

 

“We quickly got him out of the situation before it becomes worse. The audience is already having an uproar. We’re lucky this is still a controlled environment and there is no other media present or they will be having a field day,” Junmyeon reveals to him. 

 

“Dad, I’m so sorry,” Sejoo speaks out, his hands now gripping the loose shirt his Dad has on. “He was just right there and it just came out! I’m so sorry, I never wanted this to happen in the first place. I just wanted to audition for us!” He’s desperate to be heard, that this was all just a big slip-up on his part.

 

“Sejoo, baby, let’s just go home, yeah?” Baekhyun just says, his hands gathering the smaller ones in his own. He’s willing to forget that this ever happened. Maybe it’s not yet too late to undo the damage. The show can just edit out his audition, like it never happened, like he wasn’t even there. There are surely ways to keep this whole thing quiet without letting the public or the press know. Bigger scandals than this have been kept quiet.

 

“But Dad, this could be our only way out!” Sejoo protests, stubborn in wanting to continue fighting for his dream to be known.

 

“Just let him continue the audition Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says this time. “There should be no harm in trying if it’s his dream right?”

 

“Oh, so now you want to play the part of a supportive father, Park?” 

 

He swears he didn’t mean to let out that sass. His little remark is not helping, but goddamn, is Park Chanyeol infuriating.

 

“I’m not trying to play any role here Baekhyun. I’m just trying to be sensible,” Chanyeol answers back. “The kid got through the first round of audition earning him a chance with the judges. That could only mean two things. He’s good or he’s one of those shitty acts they include just for the sake of variety.”

 

Baekhyun admits he hasn't heard Sejoo sing in months after his birthday surprise. But wow, is the man such a douchebag for insulting his kid by insinuating he could just be a comedy act.

 

There’s a sound of a throat clearing to dispense the tense mood and then Junmyeon is once again talking. “I personally saw Sejoo’s audition tape for this show which earned him a callback and I believe the kid has talent. It’ll be a waste to let him go so soon. But, it’s still up to you guys if you want to continue with the show and what you want to do with this publicity. All publicity is still good publicity for our program, however we would respect your decision on what you would like to do going forward.” 

 

“Can I talk to my son privately for a second please?” It’s the only thing Baekhyun could come up with right now. His mind just blanked. A few minutes ago, he thought that Chanyeol planned everything to take his son away from him. Now he learns that it is Sejoo who approached Chanyeol unwittingly and created this whole mess. “I’m not even sure if I understand the whole situation properly.”

 

“Of course. I’ll need to talk with the other show management as well,” Junmyeon says before gesturing to the older men to leave the room. The rest of the group obediently follows him like a flock of sheep. He smiles before he closes the door. Chanyeol on the other had, looked like he did not want to leave at first but his manager dragged him by his arm to leave them alone.

 

The room suddenly felt bigger with just him, Sejoo and Sehun left inside.

 

“First of all, hyung, I’m so-”

 

“Zip it Sehun, I’m not in the mood to talk to you.” There it is. The ice cold anger they had expected from Byun Baekhyun. “I’m so disappointed with the both of you. How could you even do this behind my back?”

 

“I’m so sorry Dad.” Sejoo tries once again. “This is all my fault, please don’t be mad at Uncle Sehun for bringing me here. I knew you would not approve of me joining this competition so I asked him to help me okay? I want this, please,” he begged his Dad. “I’ve already come so far, I practiced so many times to make my audition piece perfect. I’m so close to reaching my dream Dad! It’s almost within my grasp. Please,” he begs.

 

Baekhyun is conflicted. He can easily see the determination in his son’s eyes of how much he wanted this. But how could he subject his own child like that to public scrutiny? He’s only thirteen, how could he know any better? The world is so much more cruel than he thinks. Seoul is different from where he grew up in. He was raised in a loving and warm environment. He’s not equipped to survive the harsh nature of the entertainment industry could bring.

 

“Sejoo, baby, please listen to Dad okay?” he says. “I know you want this, but people are scary. The public, the fans? They are crazy. They will be mad at you for even the little things you’re not even at fault for. They will hate and curse at you for no good reason. So please, be a good boy and listen to me. Let’s go home,” he pleads to his son.

 

“But I want to be a singer Dad!” Sejoo reasons. “I don’t care if they hate me! I don’t want to be stuck in our small town anymore where people don’t care about me! I can do greater things in Seoul! They can curse at me all they want!”

 

Silence. A heart breaking. So, all this time, Sejoo was unhappy with his life with Baekhyun? It was true then. All his fears being a useless father are true. He wasn’t enough. All fight left within Baekhyun’s soul. How could he still insist on what he thought would be best when it was obvious Sejoo wanted more?

 

“Okay.” 

 

Sejoo falters. It was obvious he said something wrong and hit a nerve. “Dad, that’s not what I meant-”

 

“If that will make you happy, I’m fine.”

 

Sejoo wanted to argue, but Baekhyun left no chance for him to do so. He quickly left the room to collect himself, or else his tears will start to fall and he doesn’t want to do it in front of his kid. 

 

Outside, he’s surprised to see Chanyeol arguing with one of the men who tried to hold him back earlier. They stop when they noticed his presence. Not caring for the other man at all, Baekhyun leaves the scene and starts to look for a bathroom. He’s unfamiliar with the building but it shouldn’t be so hard to look for something so simple wouldn’t it?

 

He chances upon the lavatory at the end of the hallway. He quickly enters and locks it behind him. No need for other people to see him breakdown. He tries to take deep calming breaths as he walks towards the sink and takes a good look at his reflection. What stares back at him is unremarkable. No wonder Sejoo wanted more. What could a simple man like him possibly offer in competition to what Chanyeol could give to his child?

 

Tears are already starting to well up in his eyes when a knock disturbs him and his toxic thoughts. 

 

“Baek?” a voice calls out apprehensively. “Baekhyun? Are you there?”

 

It’s Chanyeol. Fucking great.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t bother responding to the person calling behind the door. It’s like the world is conspiring against him this day. He’s fed up and he just wants a moment to breathe.

 

“I know you don’t want to talk to me, but the show’s producers are looking for you. They want to know your decision.”

 

Baekhyun curses under his breath. Just how fucking thoughtless is Oh Sehun that he couldn’t find him and say that himself? Did it really have to be this giant manwhore who would come and collect him? With a heavy sigh, Baekhyun looks at himself one last time in the mirror, collecting himself. He can do this, he tells himself and leaves the room. 

 

He did not expect for Chanyeol to still be there, standing so close to the door their bodies almost collided. If anything, he thought the guy left once he received no response from the male.

 

“I’m sorry,” the singer quickly said, his cheeks reddening. “I just wanted to make sure you heard me,” he said before turning on his heels, leaving the shorter male behind.

 

Baekhyun just wanted to die.

 

Heads turn to their direction when they enter the room once again, together. Junmyeon is at the front this time, looking like he was talking to Sejoo before their arrival interrupted whatever conversation they were having. He smiles upon the sight of the two fathers, looking entirely pleased.

 

“There you are Mr. Byun!” Junmyeon enthusiastically greets him. “I was just talking to Sejoo actually,” he says as though this explains his over the moon energy. “He just confirmed he will still be joining the competition under one condition.”

 

A condition? This makes Baekhyun’s eyebrow raise. “And that is?”

 

“He’ll audition upon the agreement that we will not release the footage of him declaring he is Chanyeol’s kid.”

 

Well, that’s a surprise. Baekhyun did not expect that. He thought Sejoo wanted more?

 

“I don’t want to get in this competition and make people think I only got in because Park Chanyeol is my father,” Sejoo says resolutely. “But more importantly, I don’t ever want the public to know he is my father. I don’t want to be connected to him. It was a mistake saying that on my part. Let the public know my dad’s name is Byun Baekhyun,” he finishes and walks over to his dad to hold his hand.

 

Junmyeon nods through listening to all of these in understanding. “All clear, any objections?” he asks those around in the room. The other producers shake their heads.

 

“I would also appreciate if you can leave that footage out of the final cut. I agree with the kid, it will be better if the fans do not know his relation to me,” Chanyeol then says.

 

Baekhyun feels his son stiffen beside him, but it’s quick, like it didn’t even happen. But of course, it’s career suicide, he thinks. It’s the reason why you left Sejoo behind in the first place, he wants to say but reins it in. There’s no use in making it a bigger spectacle than it already is. 

 

“Well then, I’m glad that we have come to an agreement,” Junmyeon says, smile not faltering. “If we can continue with the audition please? I’m pretty sure the other auditionees and audience are getting impatient.”

 

They follow Junmyeon out of the room and to the elevators. The older producers break away from the group at this point, saying they have other meetings to attend to. They wish Sejoo luck, despite their earlier misgivings which the youngest of the group returned with a smile and a respectful bow. He also thanked them for giving him another opportunity to audition. They leave talking amongst themselves and let the others wait for the elevator’s arrival.

 

There’s a rather uncomfortable silence enveloping them and that’s when Junmyeon asks Baekhyun if he wants to join Sejoo backstage to refilm the short interviews. He graciously declines. He’s not comfortable with the idea of being filmed and says Sehun looks confident enough to do it alone. Sehun protests at this and says it was awkward and bets Sejoo would look livelier with having his Dad backstage. 

 

“We’ve wasted enough of their time as it is,” Baekhyun points out. “Let’s not waste any more effort by refilming those parts too.” Sehun keeps quiet after that and Junmyeon accepts his decision in kind.

 

On their way down, Junmyeon mentions that they need to drop by the judges’ waiting room. The panel had been briefly updated about the current situation but he thinks it would be a good idea to talk to them personally. He also reprimands Chanyeol and his companions for breaking away from the group. No doubt, his disappearance would just contribute to their restlessness. 

 

They are immediately greeted by Key who was by the door when they entered the room.

 

“Junmyeon! What the hell happened?” he asks.

 

If Baekhyun had a moment where he was starstruck, this moment could be it. 

 

The other judges turn their heads to the newcomers. Jongdae and Kyungsoo were seated together, looking as handsome as ever, but unbothered. Boa is seated by the dressing table, her makeup being retouched. She looks over to them and Junmyeon bows slightly to her out of respect. Baekhyun stopped himself before he bows too. He’s floored. She looked more like a goddess in real life than in any photos he’d seen.

 

“Well, as you may have already heard, we need to re-film Sejoo’s audition,” Junmyeon explains to the group. “We’ve also decided to withhold the information about his parentage to the public. Hence, the need to re-film everything from the top.” 

 

“What about the audience? Won’t they spill everything to tabloid sources?” Boa asks. She has dismissed her makeup artist, sitting prettily now facing them.

 

“That’s already been taken care of.” There’s confidence in Junmyeon as he says this, that only a few people can have. “Everyone needs to sign agreement forms that they cannot reveal whatever happens here to the public before it airs. If news gets out of this event, they should expect a lawsuit on their doorstep.”

 

“Smart,” Kyungsoo comments. “But don’t you think the kid resembles Chanyeol too much that the public is bound to notice anyway?” he asks.

 

Baekhyun curses inside his head and looks at Sejoo. No doubt, that much is obvious, from the curly mop of hair down to his elvish ears. Fucking genes. The man is right. The loyal fans are bound to notice these things.

 

“I’m sure Chanyeol’s agency will take care of that going forward then, am I right?” Junmyeon asks Chanyeol’s manager. The man looks constipated with the weight of the job suddenly thrust upon him, but he nods in agreement.

 

“Glad to have that settled!” The producer exclaims. “Any other questions?” He’s enthusiastic again, and Baekhyun is jealous because he looks like the only one seeing the silver lining in this stormy situation.

 

“The kid may be Chanyeol’s, but we can’t be biased in our judging here,” Boa states, showing her true professional side. As expected of someone known for her years of training and performing as an idol, as well as being a director of her own agency as well.

 

“Of course, I expect nothing less from you judges. This is still a competition, a battle to show the best of the best. Let’s not allow this little fact to cloud your judgment.” Junmyeon wholeheartedly agrees. “I’m sure Sejoo here would also appreciate truthfulness from you guys so he could shape his skills better,” he winks at the young boy.

 

“Well what are we waiting for?” It’s Jongdae’s voice whose reverberating in the room now. He stands up from his seat and dusts off his pants. A wide smile on his face. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we? Let’s not keep the audience waiting,” he says before leading the group out of the waiting room. But before he steps out, he stops to ruffle the kid’s hair with a laugh and gives him a thumbs up. “Best of luck kid.”

 

Baekhyun watches them leave one by one. Chanyeol leaves with the other judges reluctantly after Junmyeon waves him off like a petulant child who does not want to go to school. He reassures the man that he will take care of his little family. A joke that was not appreciated by Baekhyun.

 

“He’s not family,” he firmly says.

 

“You get what I mean,” Junmyeon easily dismisses him.

 

A lady approaches the smaller group and asks if she could finally lead Sejoo to backstage. Baekhyun is hesitant at first, wanting to have a few moments with his son longer. But he knew they have already caused so much delay as it is so he removes his hand from Sejoo’s grasp and gently caresses his cheeks. Baekhyun smiles at him before leaving a kiss on his forehead. “Go get them tiger,” he says before he lets the assistant take his son away from him. 

 

Sehun follows them begrudgingly. He still looks upset at being left alone instead of having Baekhyun watching with him.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to be with them backstage?” Junmyeon asks him again as they watch Sejoo and Sehun walk away from them. Baekhyun wanted to cry and the guy was at least decent enough to look and feel sympathetic.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” There’s a reaffirming nod given but Baekhyun himself isn’t certain on what he wants. “I might just distract him,” he tries to convince himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 1. Take a breather.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed because my beta's busy with school. 
> 
> Part 2 will be posted soon.


	3. Byun Baekhyun pt. 2

It’s a silent walk as Baekhyun follows Junmyeon to the control room where they could watch the audition in private. It’s a fairly large room filled with monitors that are connected to all cameras working around the large hall. The production staff give them polite greetings when they enter and recognize his companion, but return to their task immediately after. 

 

There is a limited seating for guests but they settle on the couch just behind the monitors, giving them the perfect overview of the whole production. It’s interesting to see, but for the untrained eye, it proves to be difficult to focus on one thing when every other monitor shows another angle or a separate event.

 

Baekhyun observes from one monitor that the judges are not yet back at their table, but the staff could be seen busy running around trying to keep the audience calm. They’ve been waiting, and it’s obvious they’re getting antsy.

 

“You know, when I saw Sejoo’s audition tape, I felt like I discovered an unpolished diamond,” Junmyeon comments while they wait for the audition to resume. “He feels like a breath of fresh air. There was just something intriguing about him that made me want to know more about him.”

 

Baekhyun nods in agreement. “Sejoo just has that kind of effect when he meets people,” he says, eyes still trained on the monitors in front of him. “The local ahjummas can’t help but spoil him rotten with free things from the market.” It has become a common thing for his kid to go home with fruits and other food he got for free when he passes by the market. It was easy for him to get strangers’ attention even when they are out and about. It’s not like it was hard not to like the boy with bright eyes, warm smiles and infectious laughter. 

 

“His revelation about his relation with Chanyeol, it’s a gold mine for the entertainment industry. Reporters would eat that up and blow things out of proportion. I know we patched things up hastily, but I sincerely hope you and Chanyeol can figure out how to proceed with this in the future,” Junmyeon voices out his concern. 

 

And Baekhyun knows that - it’s the reason why he was so afraid in the first place. Working hand in hand with Chanyeol on how to handle Sejoo’s career? How would that be possible without jeopardizing his future? Without affecting his relationship with Sejoo now that the truth is out? 

 

Baekhyun does not have much time to ponder on these thoughts anymore. From the monitor, they see a staff member walking to the middle of the stage. She gave a brief announcement that the audition will resume in 5 minutes, and the judges will go out after everyone had settled in their seats. This calms the crowd and in a few moments, Boa comes out first, waving at the audience with a huge smile on her face. She’s followed closely by Jongdae and Kyungsoo who also had smiles on their faces. Chanyeol’s expression is a lot stiffer compared to the others, but maybe Baekhyun is just reading too much into it.

 

The judges are back at their desk but they don’t immediately settle into their seats. They face the audience and in unison, bow down deeply. 

 

“We apologize for the delay,” Boa says once they’re standing upright again. “It was a long talk but rest assured everything has been settled.”

 

“I always knew that my good looks will land me in trouble,” Chanyeol jokes which the audience surprisingly took well as they laugh along with him. “But the kid is not mine, he got confused there for a second which he also admitted and apologized for the misunderstanding.” There are murmurs from the audience as expected. 

 

“So ladies, don’t worry your pretty little heads, this guy over here is still pretty much single!” Jongdae exclaims and tries to do some jazz hands as if presenting his own friend as a prize. There are whoops and cheers coming from the ladies and just like that, the situation had been shoved aside, ready to be forgotten.

 

The judges are already seated when Kyungsoo speaks up. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we? Can we please call back Byun Sejoo?” 

 

Cue applause from the audience and Sejoo walks back to the center of the stage with his guitar. Baekhyun tenses in his seat, nervous about seeing his baby in the screens in front of him. He can’t help but admire how good looking the kid is. He really did inherit Chanyeol’s fucking genes. 

 

Sejoo introduces himself to the judges again as though nothing had happened before. Baekhyun was not present during the first round of the audition, but the cheers of the people sound uplifting. The camera now focuses on Boa and Jongdae as they give comments on how cute Sejoo already looks and how positive they are in the fact that he’ll gather fans by thousands. Baekhyun smiles at the thought. Sejoo loved by thousands, maybe millions. It sounds heavenly. 

 

His daydream is broken when he hears Kyungsoo ask Sejoo on why he decided to join the contest.

 

“I want to do this for my Dad, Byun Baekhyun. I know I would be nothing without his love and care. I love you Dad!” Sejoo says so seriously while looking straight into one of the cameras. His sincerity translates through, softening Baekhyun’s previously hurt heart. When did his baby boy grow up and become so mature like this?

 

“Okay Sejoo, let’s do this for your Dad.” Kyungsoo smiles at the young boy. “Good luck!”

 

Sejoo licks his lips nervously before starting to play the first few notes of Chen’s Bye Babe. Soon, Sejoo’s charismatic voice fills the auditorium.

 

I texted you all day  
But you haven’t read any of them yet  
You say you just saw them  
You say you were too busy  
Can I believe you?

 

The cameras focused on the judges show that they are pleasantly surprised by how well Sejoo could sing. The way he looks so comfortable in playing the guitar and confidently singing the song makes even the audience dance in their seats, clapping along with the rhythm. There’s also a smile on Jongdae’s face, obviously pleased at the boy’s song choice. 

 

Sejoo looks so natural in front of the camera, it’s obvious he’s in his element. He smiles at the audience when appropriate, his dimples showing beautifully, further enhancing his boyish good looks. If you didn’t know his age, one would think he’d been training as an idol for years already, his charisma and onstage persona perfected already.

 

Bye babe, even if you say this  
No one will think you’re a bad person  
What’s the problem?  
Bye babe, if I say that  
And coldly turn around  
I would look like the bad guy  
Bye Babe  
Bye Babe

 

Baekhyun never really saw Sejoo like this, so carefree, happy - his smile is the widest he had ever seen it. The kid is always playing his guitar inside his bedroom, the notes muffled, his facial expressions hidden from sight. That was probably his fault - with all the pain in the past still haunting him, he never really showed his enthusiasm about music in their household anymore. When Sejoo wrote a song and played it for him on his birthday, he knew his initial reaction was off. He smiled after catching himself but he knew Sejoo never felt a genuine appreciation for his talent in music that day.

 

Tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes, the feeling of guilt eating him up. Just minutes ago, he was so against Sejoo continuing with his audition. How could he deprive his son of doing something that he truly feels happy with? And he’s so good, despite not having any formal lessons. Pride swells like a rapidly inflating balloon in his chest, making him teary eyed even more.

 

Junmyeon offers him tissues and he takes one gratefully. He wipes his tears away, smiling now as he watches Sejoo finish his audition.

 

Bye Babe, but hold on  
Bye Babe, sorry, phone  
Bye Babe, she says she misses me  
Bye Babe, I’m gonna go  
Bye Babe

 

Jongdae shoots straight up from his seat, clapping loudly when Sejoo finishes his audition piece successfully. The crowd cheers along with him and claps for Sejoo who looks shy for the first time since he stepped on the stage. The boy smiles, his cheeks flushed wonderfully in delight at the overwhelming reaction he got from the people. He’s back to being a teenager, instead of the confident artist they saw just seconds prior.

 

Key appears shortly to join Sejoo onstage to hear the judges’ critiques together. He too, looks happy about the turn out of the audition. He wraps an arm around the younger’s shoulders in encouragement. “How about we start with Boa sunbaenim?”

 

Boa’s smile never left her face from start to finish. Her eyes are sparkling in complete adoration for the boy. “Sejoo, you were so good!” She praises the kid. “I couldn’t help but smile all throughout your song. I’ve seen a lot of kids around your age try out for agencies but none of them are as good as you already are right now and I know you’ll just get better as you grow older with proper training! I can’t wait to see you grow as an artist.” She ends with another approving smile.

 

The crowd claps in agreement.

 

“Sejoo, my man! Do you want to do a cover of that with me?” Jongdae offers, his good mood over the flawless performance not lost at all. He dances cutely in his seat in excitement. 

 

“Maybe you can replace Jongdae in his unit too,” Kyungsoo mutters. Jongdae didn’t fail to hear him and slaps his arm in playful protest.

 

“But you were great! I like how familiar it feels but it’s also done in your own style. I will not change any of that performance at all! Perfect! Great! I love you my little man!” Jongdae exclaims, giving Sejoo a thumbs up. “Call me for a collab soon, okay?” The tiny man is shown in the screens holding up his thumb near his ear and his pinky over his lips, waving them cheekily.

 

Kyungsoo starts his evaluation by clearing his throat, but a small pleased smile could still be seen on his face. “Hey Sejoo, first I must say I am greatly surprised at how good you are already. I love your energy, your confidence, your voice. You not only sang the song perfectly, with your own flair thrown in it but you played it on the guitar too. That’s not easy for your age. Not every 13 year old would also have that kind of star quality to them. Call me impressed. I’m rooting for you. And I’m sure your Dad will be so proud of you too.” Kyungsoo so kindly comments, his infamous heart shaped lips stretched out into a full smile.

 

The audience swoons at the very generous comment, and so did Baekhyun. He’s more than just proud of his baby.

 

“And you Chanyeol?” Key asks this time.

 

“Thirteen and this talented already?” Chanyeol asks, his head shaking like he could not believe his ears that something so wonderful could come out of this unexpected audition. “I agree with what Boa noona just said. You’ll just get better and better with proper training. I know a bright future is ahead of you.” 

 

This time the audience cheers for Sejoo. Baekhyun, on the other hand, who had been listening in the booth, frowns. All the man had said are praises for his son, but he’s pissed okay? Nothing the man says will ever sit with him well.

 

“I also want to congratulate your Dad for raising you so well. He must be proud to be able to call you his son,” Chanyeol finishes. 

 

What a fucking pathetic piece of shit liar, Baekhyun thinks.

 

“Well, shall we vote?” Key asks, his arm still around Sejoo’s shoulders. He gives a gentle encouraging squeeze and Sejoo smiles to cover his anxiousness.

 

“It’s a yes for me.” Boa announces.

 

“Is there even any doubt about what my vote is going to be?” Jongdae asks. “It’s 100% yes for me!”

 

“I’d like to see you get even better okay? Let’s make your Dad proud,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s a yes for me.”

 

“That’ll be 4 yeses for you Sejoo,” Chanyeol says with a smile of his own this time. “But pick a better song next time,” he jests. One monitor shows Jongdae complaining cutely.

 

“We’ll see you next round.”

 

 

It’s a quiet ride back home once they boarded the train. 

 

Sejoo and Sehun were all smiles and hype energy when Baekhyun greets them backstage. Sejoo immediately ran up to his dad and hugged him real tight. He was just like an excited puppy that couldn’t be stopped. He was just that happy. Baekhyun hugged him back just as tight, leaving kisses on top of his head.

 

Junmyeon congratulated Sejoo as well. The man gives his own praises towards the act they just watched. The kid could not help the pleased smile on his face as he thanks the producer for believing in him and giving him another chance.

 

The kind man just dismisses the act like it was no big deal. “I recognize a star when I see one,” he says, making the kid beam with pride at the compliment.

 

Junmyeon’s kindness does not end there - he offers them a ride home too. Baekhyun vehemently refuses, saying it will take too long and they could just take the train. The man had done more than enough for their family, and he just met him. It’s embarrassing to take advantage of his generosity.

 

Sehun complains that he could not ride on Junmyeon’s limo all the way back home. But Junmyeon had already convinced Baekhyun to take them to the train station at least. 

 

Baekhyun could not help but repeat his gratitude over and over again even as they arrived at the Seoul station. His jaw dropped at the limousine that picked them up and all the available refreshments inside the vehicle. How could he ever repay a guy’s generosity who looks like he’s got the whole Seoul at the palm of his hand?

 

Junmyeon laughs goodheartedly and waves them off, saying that he’s looking forward to seeing them all again when the next round of the competition begins. He also reminds Sehun to bring Luhan next time so they could have a double date. Baekhyun’s amazed that the guy knows about Luhan, but this day had been full of surprises and it’s definitely not one of the biggest things he found out today.

 

Things start to get quiet once they boarded the train back to their small town. The adrenaline rush of it all starts to fade away. Sejoo and Sehun were still excited, talking about how cool the other contestants looked and how the boy could fare against them. Sehun was already suggesting ridiculous ways of boosting Sejoo’s act, saying he could juggle while singing. Sejoo was laughing at all the options but he quieted down once he noticed his dad’s somber mood. 

 

They still have not talked about what happened as father and son. Yes, there was a whole lot of discussion on what he wanted to do with the audition, but they barely talked about Sejoo’s actions and what pushed him to do it.

 

“Dad…” Sejoo started to speak, but Baekhyun was in no mood to talk in such a public place.

 

“Let’s talk later honey,” he says, pulling his kid closer to him, letting his head rest on his shoulder. “Sleep, I know you’re tired.” A kiss on the head and Sejoo just nods, yawning shortly after.

 

Later. They’ll talk later.

 

Sehun shoots him a worried look, but Baekhyun dismisses it. He’s fine, nothing a good warm bath can’t take care of. Or so he thinks.

 

They arrive at their town’s station at half past 5. Luhan is already waiting for them beside his car outside the gates courtesy of Sehun. The blonde uncle is all smiles as he greets them, gathering his favorite kid in a bear hug, muttering praises of how he knew Sejoo would make it. They would have to be blind and deaf if they could not appreciate how good he is.

 

Luhan was feeling generous too, so he decided to bring them to their favorite restaurant in town to celebrate Sejoo’s successful audition. It’s a small nondescript establishment, something occasional tourists would just pass by, but a place well loved by locals who keep on coming back over and over again. They serve affordable cuts of meat, soft noodles and the best bowl of jjamppong, in the town’s humble opinion. Not to mention the ahjummas have the biggest adoration for Sejoo, and they always give extras every time they dine in.

 

It’s a lively celebration, with Luhan and Sehun never failing to make everything loud and fun. Through their stories, Baekhyun learned that Sehun and Junmyeon were old friends and that he pulled some strings to get a slot for Sejoo’s judges audition.

 

In front of the minor, the adults decided to hold back on the amount of soju for consumption. Baekhyun, however, had already decided that he’d rather not have any alcohol that night, afraid that he might want more to the point he’d get ridiculously drunk. No, never. Not in front of his own kid at least. So he resigned himself to be the cook of the night, making sure everyone has meat on their plate at all times.

 

Sejoo is back to being bubbly as usual, matching Sehun’s animated stories to Luhan of how the audition went. Baekhyun is pretty sure Sehun had already told this to his husband over the phone, but Luhan is just too whipped to say anything. Plus, it’s a pretty cute sight to see Sejoo flush whenever they recall the judges’ reaction along with the audience’s overwhelming positive reaction.

 

“So, is it everything you ever dreamed it would be?” Luhan asks the kid, his face propped up on his right hand, elbow resting on the old table.

 

Sejoo looks thoughtful for a moment, probably weighing his words on his tongue. “Yes?” he says, though uncertain. “But a little underwhelming too. I honestly thought that Chanyeol would be a lot more handsome and all that, but after meeting him, I don’t understand the hype.”

 

Their table stills, everyone obviously not expecting the answer. Baekhyun pauses in cutting the meat, the mention of Chanyeol’s name taking him by surprise. It’s only for a brief moment though, and he continues to cut the meat using the scissors - albeit a little more violently this time. 

 

“I never understood the hype either,” Luhan admits. “I always found Kyungsoo a lot more handsome, and a better vocalist too,” he continues to his husband’s dismay. Sehun whines comically about how Luhan should only appreciate his good looks, that he’s more handsome than the two actors combined.

 

The blonde man laughs at his husband’s childishness. But he looks back at Sejoo with seriousness you only see once in a while. “I’m just glad you shoved what he lost right into his face.” 

 

A pause. 

 

“I wonder if it was all worth it.”

 

In the end, the couple are a little more intoxicated than originally planned. Baekhyun shakes his head knowing already that this would happen, so he takes Luhan’s keys from his pocket.

 

“I’ll drive you lovebirds home. Come on,” he says as he guides the two drunkards into the backseat of their car.

 

After dropping the inebriated husbands safely at their home, he drives the borrowed car to their street. It’s fairly late, and most of the town is already asleep. Sejoo looks sleepy too, from what Baekhyun could gauge after stealing glances at his son sitting shotgun.

 

“Tired?” Baekhyun asks.

 

Sejoo softly hums in agreement.

 

“Take a shower when we get home and then go to sleep. I’ll wake you up tomorrow late, you deserve to sleep in,” he says softly, his right hand reaching out to gently tousle the black curls on top of his son’s head in comfort. His son leans in instinctively at the touch.

 

It’s a short drive, but Baekhyun’s heart felt full after Sejoo refused to let go of his hand after the soothing touches on his head. Their hands remain intertwined until the father had to let go to park the car in front of their small house.

 

Sejoo is already yawning by the time they enter their humble abode - a one story, two bedroom house with a shared bathroom. They have a tiny kitchen with a small dining table, their living room taking up most of the space in their house. The biggest splurge was probably the couch he bought where he and his son cuddled frequently during their weekend movie marathons. It was comfy enough that they would not have to move to their bedrooms if they fell asleep. Sehun and Luhan also spend a lot of time coming over so he wanted it to be as homey as possible.

 

Baekhyun gently steers the half-asleep kid to the bathroom, making sure the towels are dry in the hanging rack before closing the door behind him. It takes a few moments, but he finally hears the soft sounds of the shower turning on. He leaves the boy alone to prepare a glass of warm milk for him instead, wanting the exhausted teen to have a good night’s sleep.

 

He leaves the warm cup inside his son’s bedroom, right beside the bed where he could immediately see it. He also leaves a pair of pajamas on top of the bed along with underwear, thinking his son would probably be too lazy to move due to exhaustion. He’s not too keen on the idea of nursing his kid back to good health after getting sick from sleeping after a shower naked.

 

Satisfied, he heads towards his own room to start with his own bedtime routine. He prepares his own pajama set while waiting for Sejoo to finish showering. Finally having time to check his phone and charge it, he’s not surprised by the number of calls from Luhan who was probably worried after not hearing from them for a while. There’s some missed calls and text messages from his own mother, reminding them of their promise to visit her tomorrow. 

 

However, there are also two messages from unknown numbers. One, he identified coming from Junmyeon, who was asking if they arrived home safely. Baekhyun’s starting to think the man was previously a saint in his past life. It’s uncommon after all to be this concerned for a family he had just met, regardless if Sehun was an old friend or not. He quickly types an affirmative answer and adds in another thank you for all the help he had given his family.

 

The other number is weird though, there are no introductions at all. Just a simple message of “Hi” and “Can we just talk please?”. It's probably a wrongly sent message, so he deletes the text and just saves Junmyeon’s number instead.

 

Guessing that Sejoo should be done with his shower by now, he leaves his bedroom to check if the bathroom is empty. He passes by the other’s room on his way and knocks gently before opening the door. He catches Sejoo in the middle of dressing up, still moving slowly due to exhaustion.

 

“I’ll just take a bath okay? Go ahead and sleep after you drink your milk,” he reminds the boy and closes the door. 

 

The warm water is soothing against his skin, his body automatically relaxing, tension leaving his shoulders as the water hits him. It has been a long day, and for the first time since the chaos started, he feels like he could finally breathe freely. 

 

He’s unsure how long it took him to take a shower, his hands had turned pruny after mindlessly soaping his body up over and over again, enjoying the warmth of the water too much. It must have taken long because it’s quiet when he passes by Sejoo’s room. Quickly, he enters his own bedroom to change into his own pajamas and to dry his hair. The shower made him drowsy with sleep and he wants to lie down on his bed as soon as possible too. After a quick skincare routine that Luhan threatened him to do, Baekhyun finally crawls in his bed, ready to call it a night. 

 

He’s already in that sweet spot between dreamland and reality when his bedroom door opens and Sejoo, clad in baby blue pajamas, walks in. He groggily raises the covers and his son all but rushes to his side to join his father in bed. What a cuddly and clingy baby, Baekhyun thinks. His baby though. So he hugs the boy tight so they could drift off together.

 

“I’m sorry Dad,” Sejoo whispers, but Baekhyun hears him nonetheless. He only pulls the boy closer against his chest in response. 

 

“I know I should have told you that I wanted to audition for the show. I shouldn’t have kept that a secret from you.” There’s a sigh heard and small arms encircling Baekhyun’s waist. “But I knew it wouldn’t have made you happy so I got scared and decided to just tell you when I passed the first round.”

 

“Shhhh,” Baekhyun soothes his child, his hand now gently combing through the younger’s hair. “You can never make me unhappy, Sejoo, you’re my only source of happiness. You know that I love you right?” 

 

Sejoo nods against his father’s chest where his face is buried but pulls away slightly to look right into his father’s eyes. “But I’m really sorry for everything. For keeping secrets from you, for making you worry, for all the trouble you went through today. Can you forgive me?” he asks, his beautiful brown eyes shining with worry and sincerity.

 

“I’ve forgiven you the moment I saw that you were safe and sound,” Baekhyun admits, kissing his son’s forehead to reassure him. “And I want you to know that after everything I saw today, the pride in calling you my son had only increased tenfold. You’ve done something so brave, Sejoo. Not everyone can chase after their dreams like that.”

 

Baekhyun looked deep into his son’s brown eyes and said his next words very carefully, his right hand gently cradling the younger’s face. “I can only say sorry if you ever felt like I could never support your ambition of becoming a musician. That’s my fault. I got so caught up in the past that I stepped on your future. But I promise to be better. I promise to be there for you every step of the way until you reach your goal, okay?”

 

“Thank you Dad.” Sejoo says with the brightest smile on his face before peppering kisses on his dad’s face. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too pup.” Baekhyun sighs, heart feeling infinitely lighter. He’s content like this, holding the only person he truly loved bigger than himself. He never thought it was possible, but Sejoo made him believe in that.

 

The night is quiet, Baekhyun absentmindedly humming a tune he loved before, softly combing through his son’s hair. He thinks the young one had already fallen asleep. 

 

“You’re humming,” Sejoo comments, catching Baekhyun off guard. “You only hum when you’re happy and you think you’re alone.”

 

Baekhyun is stunned. He never even knew he did that. But his precious son took note of it. “Do I? I guess I never noticed I did that.”

 

“You always sound so lovely whenever I would catch you humming,” Sejoo compliments him, coloring his father’s cheeks red. “Uncle Sehun said you have the voice of an angel. I’m upset and jealous I’ve never heard you sing.” A deadly pout appeared and Baekhyun’s heart almost melts.

 

“I’m sorry pup, I guess I’m not confident with my voice,” Baekhyun says.

 

“That’s not true,” Sejoo immediately refutes. “Uncle Sehun said you always wanted to become a singer when you were younger. You would even hold free concerts in your classroom!”

 

“And Uncle Sehun will become a dead man come tomorrow morning for telling all these lies to you.” Baekhyun all but sighs at how loose lipped his friend could be.

 

“Do you not like music anymore because it reminds you of Chanyeol?” 

 

Again with that name. He hates that this man still holds so much power over him that the mere mention of his name could make him angry still, and make him feel all sorts of things. But how could he even start making excuses to his kid when the fact is so painfully obvious. He also belatedly realizes that he has yet to find out how Sejoo figured out the truth.

 

“I know I’ve never asked, but how did you know about Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks, choosing to ignore the other’s question.

 

Sejoo looks thoughtful for a moment, before asking. “Remember that summer we spent at Grandma’s house?” Baekhyun answers with a nod. It was not that long ago, but it feels like so much time had passed already.

 

“It’s childish, but I snuck into the attic wanting to find out if ghosts were real like what my friends told me, but I only found dusty boxes inside. I was bummed out, ready to go back downstairs. But I was curious, and I suddenly thought it was a good idea to go through the boxes to see if I could find any old embarrassing photos of you. You know, for blackmail material like what you would do to Uncle Sehun.”

 

Baekhyun laughs at this and pinches his son’s nose. Why did he raise such a mischievous kid?

 

“Well, I found your yearbook and a small blue box. There were used concert tickets and other memorabilia inside. But then I saw you, in a photo with Chanyeol, looking so happy together and I just knew. I found out that day that I’m adopted.”

 

There it is. The cold hard truth that Baekhyun fought so hard to be kept a secret. He wanted to cry and beg on his knees to ask for Sejoo’s forgiveness for keeping this huge part of his being a secret away from him.

 

“People always said we don’t look alike, and I always brushed it off. I told them it was because I looked like my mom, no big deal. Like Harry Potter, except I looked more like my Mom instead of my Dad. I had no idea what she looked like though. You never showed me a picture of her.”

 

“When I was old enough to ask and understand, you said that my mom left us when I was a baby to pursue a career in music. It was a tough pill to swallow, I mean, why would she not want me when I am her own flesh and blood. I was angry for a while, but I knew stuff like that just happened for no good reason, and I learned to live with it. Anyway, I have you as my dad, and I was grateful.”

 

“But when I saw you and Chanyeol together in that photo, it felt like I was looking in a mirror. It didn’t make any sense at all, but it still felt like I found the missing puzzle piece.”

 

“I dug deeper in the box and found other photos. There was one of Chanyeol sleeping while he was holding a baby and I can recognize that baby blanket anywhere. Baby blue with tiny yellow stars all over it. It’s the same one I used to carry with me all the time to help me sleep. That baby blue blanket is probably in your closet as we speak.”

 

Baekhyun finally breaks, his tears escaping from him, flowing freely down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, baby, for lying to you. I just thought it would be best for you. You didn’t have to know the things of the past. All I wanted you to know is that I am here, and I love you like your real father.”

 

“Can you tell me what happened now? I’m not a little boy anymore Dad, I can handle the truth.”

 

Baekhyun is sniffing as he gets up from his bed and walks towards his closet. At the very back of it, at the corner that he knows is too far away from Sejoo’s reach, was a box. It’s been years since the box had been taken out of its hiding place. He kept it close in case he needed it, but never did he take it out just to reminisce.

 

But here he is now, the old Nike shoebox in his hands, all secrets waiting to be revealed.

 

Baekhyun sat on his bed, beside Sejoo who is now curious at the contents of the container. He gently opens the lid and took out a photo of him and Chanyeol that was on top of the pile.

 

“Your real dad, well, he was my best friend in school. He was cool, handsome and popular with the ladies since everyone knew he was a trainee with a well-known agency. But he was always kind to me, and encouraged me to audition so we could debut together in a group. We dreamt of performing in stages together, you know? Share the fame and glory, write songs together. But it seemed that life planned a different route for me, because I got into an accident before my audition at the agency.”

 

“I was rushed to the hospital where they found out that I had fractured my left leg in five places, including my femur, knee, and ankle. I was crushed, devastated. My dream of becoming a star was stolen right in front of me and there was nothing I could do but cry myself to sleep.”

 

“I spent 5 weeks in that hospital, wallowing in my misery while going through recovery. Chanyeol visited me when I was in a better condition. He tried to cheer me up, but it wouldn’t work. I also found out that he had a confirmed slot for a boy group debuting in 2 years or so. That green ugly monster just reared its head and I refused to talk to him. After that, he never visited again. He was starting to get busy anyway, and didn’t have much time to spare for silly visits in the hospital.”

 

“Eventually, we grew apart. I felt guilty for pushing him away, but I guess what’s left of my pride couldn’t handle the thought of apologizing to him. I was lonely as I spent my entire summer in my house doing therapy so I could walk again, with no one to cheer me on except for your grandma.”

 

“I came back to school for my last year, crippled, and with no friends. Chanyeol’s popularity only rose along with the rumors of his debut. Everybody wanted to be friends with him, praising him and it all started to get to his head. His social circle transformed to a group of people who were a bad influence on him. He became interested in the girls running after him, begging for his attention, basically offering themselves to him. I never bothered to count the number of girls he was rumored to be dating, because it changed so quickly.”

 

“We didn’t talk anymore, and what used to be a real friendship turned sour. I can only count down the days before I can graduate and forget about the place. But one day he called me up and told me he needed help. He sounded distraught and I immediately went to his apartment to see what’s going on.”

 

“Lo and behold, there you were. A tiny bundle of a perfectly healthy baby boy, in the most cliche basket almost as if it was stolen from a movie set. You were quietly sleeping, looking like an exquisite porcelain doll. Soft white skin, head already full of those ebony curls. You actually kind of looked like the baby Tarzan, except you were Asian.”

 

Sejoo laughs tearily at this, and Baekhyun smiles, before taking out an envelope.. 

 

“Chanyeol received this letter from your mom. She said she was sorry for leaving you behind, but her parents were expecting her to follow them to Europe. She had bigger dreams and she cannot be responsible for a baby. She was nice enough to leave behind your birth certificate and hospital tag though.”

 

“Park Lee Yeol,” Sejoo reads on the birth certificate.

 

“Yup, it’s unoriginal right? It sounds too much like his name. So I decided to change your name when he just left.”

 

“So that’s it? He just saw me and immediately thought of giving me away?” Sejoo’s brows were furrowed. Baekhyun could only imagine the thoughts that were running through his head at that moment.

 

“It wasn’t that simple,” Baekhyun explains to the young boy. “He was confused, asking me what to do. I guess he realized his new friends would not be able to help him this time. They were nothing but leeches, fake friends who thought they could use his fame to their advantage.”

 

“Then you started to cry that night, I took you from that basket to soothe you, but you kept on crying so loudly. Chanyeol looked like he wanted to cry too, from desperation maybe? But he took you from me. And you must’ve sensed he was your dad because you stopped immediately. It was like magic and my heart warmed a little.”

 

“You fell asleep in his arms that night. When I pointed this out to him, he said it was already too late. He didn’t want to leave you out in the cold in front of the adoption centers, that it would be heartless and that he would do it in the morning. I went home that night thinking it was the last time I will be seeing you. But the following day, Chanyeol didn’t come to school. I got worried and went to his apartment to check on him, to see if he left you in one of the adoption centers already.”

 

“Imagine my surprise when he came answering the door carrying you in his arms, dark circles underneath his eyes, hair a mess and looking like he’s only a few minutes away from falling asleep. I guessed he didn’t have the heart to leave you. But he did look exhausted. He was out like a lamp when he reached the sofa after I took you from him.”

 

“Chanyeol didn’t come to school for two weeks and I always went straight to his apartment after school. We took turns in taking care of you. He’ll catch up on his sleep while I looked after you. The photo you were talking about earlier was taken when I arrived in his apartment and you were both sound asleep. It was a touching moment and I couldn’t help myself but try to capture it so it would last.”

 

“So what happened?” Sejoo asks quietly. “Why did he leave us? Why did he give me away in the end?” 

 

“There were rumors that Chanyeol had stopped coming to school to train harder for his debut. According to them, there were only a few months left before the agency would start dropping teasers about the new group. I can only guess he had the same reasons as your Mom. He got scared. He wanted the popularity. He already spent so much time and effort for his dream. He had everything to lose, all because of a drunken mistake.”

 

“I had nothing to lose though, no bright future ahead of me. One day, he asked if I could look after you while he fixed some things with his agency. I waited until late in the evening. I tried to call him so many times but it was left unanswered. Then, the line went dead. He must’ve changed numbers. I tried coming to his agency to see if I could talk to him, but security wouldn’t let me in. I also didn’t know where his mom lived, because he was already living alone by the time I met him.”

 

“I was a graduating high school student with nothing to his name, but my heart couldn’t bear the thought of abandoning you. Not when you were left behind by the two people who were supposed to love you the most.”

 

“Grandma got angry with me. She said I was foolish for accepting things that were not supposed to be my responsibility. You’re irresistible though. All it took was one smile and you won her over. She took care of you while I was finishing my studies. Chanyeol never showed up in school anymore. I heard he got special permission from the school to finish outside the classes so he would still get his diploma. The next news I heard about him, he was introduced as a member of the newest idol group from SM.”

 

“Life went on, I guess. Grandma offered to take care of you while I finished my military service. I signed up immediately after graduating. I couldn’t do any heavy military training because of my injury, but I knew I had to do it immediately before you grew older. I reconnected with your Uncle Sehun a year before I finished my service. We talked about going to the province to escape Seoul once he’s discharged and I agreed. It will be a great way to keep you away from Chanyeol.”

 

“I changed your name, kept a low profile, cut myself off from social media. And lived a simple life. I guess the rest is history. You grew up to be the child I always wanted.”

 

It’s a lot to take in, and Baekhyun knows that. He can see it in the quiet way that Sejoo holds onto the birth certificate, and the old picture. Maybe it was too much information in too little time, but Baekhyun feels strangely relieved to have let this secret go. He had been carrying it around in his chest for far too long, and he was always haunted by the thought of Sejoo finding out in the worst way possible. He figures this isn’t too bad (other than the whole revelation on national TV, of course), because Sejoo hasn’t shown any signs of wanting to leave him behind, and that’s really all he could ever ask for.

 

After what felt like hours of Sejoo staring at the old box, his eyes soften and Baekhyun finds himself smiling at the warmth on his young son’s face. “Thank you for deciding to keep me Dad. I love you.”

 

“I love you too pup.”

 

“When I win this thing, can you promise me we’ll never have to hide anymore? I want you to pursue music too Dad, I want you to fall in love with it again.”

 

Baekhyun swallows the fear rising in his throat at that thought, and steels himself. “I can’t promise you that pup, but I will try. For you, I won’t be afraid anymore.”

 

The father and son duo sleep well that night, the box of memories lying on the floor - open, as it should be. 

 

The following day, the doorbell rings early in the morning, disturbing their sleep. Baekhyun grumbles in annoyance thinking it could just be Sehun wanting their car back. He failed to recall that his friend was wasted the night before and is probably dead asleep at that hour.

 

He drags his feet towards the door to give Sehun a piece of his mind about rudely awakening people so early in the morning. But it wasn’t the tall and lanky man who greets him in his doorway.

 

It was Chanyeol.

 

“Hey Baek, I know you hate me. But can we please just talk?”

 

Baekhyun promptly slams the door in his face.

 

Oh fucking hell no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh... surprise?
> 
> In my defense, I never really tagged this as mpreg. Personally, I think the fandom is over saturated with fics of Chanyeol leaving, not knowing Baekhyun is pregnant with their child. The poor guy gets to know his kid years later and I feel like it's an overused plot at this point. I want to paint Chanyeol as an individual who chose to leave on his own volition despite knowing about his child.
> 
> With that, I hope you guys still enjoyed that update even if it was not something you guys expected.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter:  
> [@614prompts](https://twitter.com/614prompts)
> 
> We're a prompt/tweetfic account all for the love of ChanBaek.
> 
> ✅QT on #614tweetfics  
> ❌Prompts are NOT open for adoption, translation, and cross-posting.  
> 💌 Send us a message [@614prompts](https://curiouscat.me/614prompts)


End file.
